Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
|image = 300px |age = Over 820 years |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = active |occupation = Student / True Noblesse |affiliation = Noblesse / Rai's Group |first appeared = Chapter 1 |last appeared = Main Character }} Background Cadis Etrama di Raizel (Kor. 카디스 에트라마 디 라이제르) is the noble, elegant, and mysterious Noblesse that once fell into a deep sleep that constituted about 820 years and had only woken up recently. After observing the fashion and social demographic of the people around, Rai donned the uniform of a student belonging to Ye Ran High School, which is under the administration of Frankenstein (his servant). This event eventually led to a reunion between the two beings and his current residence within his servant's estate. With the progression of the story, it has been discovered that he is the "True Noblesse" (title given to 'the being with strength above all others, who wields it to protect the nobles from the shadows'. It symbolizes strength and is held in similar esteem as the Lord). He has been avoiding contact with the current Noblesse clans for reasons not yet disclosed. Later he decides on returning to Lukedonia, where he receives a surprise hidden inside his shrine left by the previous Lord. This is soon revealed to be Ragnarok, (the previous Lord's soul weapon). Rai, however, states that he cannot wield the sword himself because of him not being a direct descendant of the previous lord. Appearance Rai is extremely handsome, possessing a youthful appearance, scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Noblesse), beautiful jet black hair and a quiet disposition. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform and a silver cross earring on his left ear (later revealed to be a gift from the previous Lord). Rai has also been shown to wear an outfit that bears a strong resemblance to his uniform, albeit without its emblem. While in Lukedonia, before the Lord, Rai has been shown to wear an official uniform of high ranking nobles similar to those of clan leaders but with some minor differences. His demeanor is stoic and regal and his appearance inspires awe and respect, though his composure is sometimes broken by his confusion and ineptitude in understanding and utilizing the technology found at that time. Personality Rai possesses no knowledge whatsoever regarding the 21st century, and will often become lost and confused especially when interacting with modern day technology such as cell phones and computers. He serves as the manhwa's comic relief due to his inablity to successfully use technology and his appetite for ramen. Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings, though it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards Noblesse and their interactions with primitive humans). He shows great trust in Frankenstein, though will not hesitate to berate Frankenstein for misinterpreting/disobeying his orders. Rai has sealed Frankenstein's powers due to the latter's periodical misuse of his tremendous power, and has shown worry in Frankenstein's actions during Chapter 170, where Frankenstein summons his dark spear. Rai enjoys eating Ramen Noodles and Frankenstein strives to create the perfect dish of ramen for his master. Powers/Abilities Raizel is shown to be an extremely powerful Noblesse, and possibly the strongest character in the series. He has the strength beyond several Gajus combined and has Frankenstein as his powerful servant. In Chapter 192, Gejutel revealed that Rai is the true Noblesse. Instant Costume Change: This ability was second to be shown in the first chapter after Rai woke up from his long sleep. When he observed students walking on the sidewalk he changed his clothes to the white school uniform to blend in with the crowd. Telekinesis: This was the very first power shown in the series, shown during Chapter 1 when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening. Later on in Chapter 45 (and possibly in 134), he is shown trying to exit Frankenstein's residence by attempting to open doors and windows. This power is displayed in a more powerful fashion when he uses it to forcefully propel DA-5 leader Krantz into an adjacent wall. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common technique among the Noblesse, however it is shown to be more prominent in Rai's case, as he uses the ability to effortlessly bring powerful opponents to their knees. It has been shown that Rai has so much power that he can use his mind control to even freeze the clan leaders. *'Mind Reading:' Also one of the earliest abilities showcased in the manhwa. With this ability, he is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. *'Mind Link: '''Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, Rai has displayed this attribute by communicating with Frankenstein in the battle against Mary and Jake. In the aforementioned situation, he ordered the utter elimination of the enemy before him. '''Force Field: '''First shown to be used against Krantz, it was powerful enough to easily block all of the DA-5 leader's attacks despite the fact that Krantz's power was augmented both by the consumption of D and the absorption of former teammate Shark, who had also consumed D before being absorbed. '''Enhanced Speed:' Rai has been able to move at extremely high speeds such that he covered a distance the DA-5 needed 20 minutes to travel in mere seconds. He also surpasses the Kertia clan leader, who is known for his incredibly high speed. Enhanced Strength: Rai has been shown to easily block even the strongest attacks with little effort and is more than capable of sending his opponents flying with a mere flick of his finger. Blood Reign / Blood Control *'Blood Affinity:' Rai has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who, according to Regis, "govern blood". He is also able to sense the origins of powers as seen with M-21's werewolf heart. He is the only Noblesse that met with M-21 and realized this without a thorough physical examination of his body. *'Blood Field:' This power is unique even amongst the highest ranking Noblesse since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. It uses the blood around him and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. *'Awaken Or Seal The Powers of Others': Rai uses this power in two different cases, the first in which he sealed Frankenstein's power, and the second case in which he used M-21's blood to awaken his werewolf abilities in order to fight the Infected. It is speculated, however, that the former case is not a seal, but a verbal command issued to Frankenstein by his master, as he (Frankenstein) has been shown to abuse his power repeatedly. Category:Nobles Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Ye Ran